I Never Told You
by SammieSpy
Summary: "I miss those blue eyes..." Set after the series, Inara just cant get him out of her head.  bad summary, sorry, PLEASE PLEASE READ!


I Never Told You

By: SammieSpy

Firefly

Mal & Inara

Romance/Angst

PG/PG-13

Song: "I Never Told You" by: Colbie Caillat

Disclaimer: I own nothing, Firefly/Serenity is all Joss and the song belongs to Colbie Caillat. I am just borrowing both for a short time!

AN: So, this is my very first fanfic…EVER! I have been a fan a fan fiction of years and years, but never felt the writing muse until recently. I want to send a HUGE thank you to my FF friend/beta of this story not2tall05, she was so incredibly nice and helpful. I was so nervous about even writing this story. Many, many thanks my friend! Firefly/Serenity is only one of the many fandoms I love. I hope you guys enjoy it. I would very much like feedback!

She thought it would be different. She thought leaving; putting some distance between them would make things better. She thought the longing and the desire would slowly fade away. Well, she thought wrong.

_**I miss those blue eyes**_

_**How you kiss me at night**_

_**I miss the way we sleep**_

What she didn't think of was how much she would miss him. How much worse the longing and want would get. It was a painful ache in the pit of her stomach. Nothing seemed to get rid of it. What she wouldn't give to see those beautiful blue eyes again, or the way he looks when he smiles.

_**Like there's no sunrise**_

_**Like the taste of your smile**_

_**I miss the way you breathe**_

She thought about sending him a wave. Just so she could hear his voice and see his face. Why did he affect her so? She was a Companion, one of the best, most sought after. No one, man or women for that matter, had ever made her feel and need to the point of becoming completely unraveled the way he did. But, she never told him the way she felt. Others had guessed, but she never admitted it to them, or to herself. She just held it all in.

_**But I never told you**_

_**What I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you**_

_**I just held it in**_

_**And now**_

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Can't believe that I still want you**_

_**And after all the things we've been through**_

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Without you**_

Still, if that idiot hadn't thought she had kissed Saffron; then maybe, just maybe things would be different now. Maybe she wouldn't have this deep down longing. But most importantly, maybe just the thought of what never was, wouldn't be bringing tears to her eyes!

_**I see your blue eyes**_

_**Every time I close mine**_

_**You make it hard to see**_

_**Where I belong to**_

_**When I'm not around you**_

_**It's like I'm alone with me **_

She couldn't stand it anymore. The very thought of him consumed her. She couldn't even concentrate on teaching the young ones. All her thoughts are of him. But, would he come if she waved him? She is sure he would, she was/is part of his crew, his family.

With a mental sigh she wondered…

Could she muster up the courage to say something? Could she say the things she needed too? To stop the internal fight within herself.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by someone knocking on the door. She got up gracefully from her seat by the window and went to see who it could be at this late hour.

_**But I never told you**_

_**What I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you**_

_**I just held it in**_

She opened the door slowly giving herself enough time to compose herself before she greeted whoever it was. With a ready smile in place, she looked up, and immediately stopped breathing. Inconceivably, by some cruel trick of fate, it was him, the source of all this heartache, standing right in her doorway!

"Mal!" she exclaimed in a breathy whisper

_**And now,**_

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Can't believe that is still want you**_

_**And after all the things we've been through**_

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Without you**_

"Nara, um…hello…I mean…can I come in?" he stammered, not wanting to look her in the eyes.

"Sure" she said, confused, she opened the door wider and allowed him entrance.

She closes the door and slowly turns around. He is standing in the middle of her bedroom, staring at her intently.

She glides over to him, putting her best companion mask on.

"Mal, what are you…" she doesn't get the rest of her sentence out before he closes the distance between them and burying his hands in her hair. He collides his lips with hers.

It takes a few seconds for her mind to comprehend what is happening. She can't believe that he is kissing her right now.

Before she knows it her arms snake around his neck, pulling him closer she opens up for him. Tongues, lips and teeth. The ache that was in the pit of her stomach, quickly becoming a raging, burning inferno. Threating to engulf both of them.

_**But I never told you**_

_**What I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you**_

_**I just held it in**_

They are forced apart only when the need for oxygen, over powers their need to devour each other.

Both breathing heavily. They simply rest their foreheads against one another and stare into each other's eyes. Neither of them, willing to disentangle themselves from the other.

A slow, seductive smile creeps up her face. "Well" she purred, her voice dripping with desire. "That was quiet a greeting" she added, staring into the gorgeous blue eyes she had been dreaming about.

"Inara, I can't hold it in anymore, I've been an absolute mess since you left. Even made Kaylee cry!" Mal told her. Hands still tangled in her hair. He looked deep into her chocolate eyes.

"That's a good thing" she said. "Because I haven't been able to do anything but think about you. All day and all night. I dream about you Mal. I regret that we never gave ourselves a real chance." She gave him a light kiss. She took a deep breath, his scent intoxicating her and sending a shiver through her body.

"Mal, I'm in love with you, have been for a long time. I thought moving away from Serenity would make the ache and the need go away. But it only made it worse." She looked down, embarrassed that she had actually said the words. She was suddenly scared of his rejection. She felt one of his hands disentangle from her hair. The same hand then tipped her chin up so her eyes met his. When she finally met his gaze, she saw took her breath away. His blue eyes had softened and there was something else there.

"Well 'Nara I 'spect that's good considering I'm in love with you too, have been prolly since the day you took up residence in that shuttle of yours." "Weather its wrong or right. I'm tired of running away from this." Mal rubbed the pad of his thumb across her check and placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

She reached up and pulled him close for another earth shattering kiss. Again, only breaking when the need for oxygen was screaming at them.

"Mal" she said between much needed breaths. "Take me home"

Mal smiled down at her and drug her up for another searing kiss.

_**And now,**_

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Can't believe that I still want you and after all the things we've been through**_

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Without you**_

**I hope you enjoyed my very first story. I know its a song fic, and I know these two have been written about so much, but they are my favorite! I couldn't get this song out of my head, and it seemed to fit them so well! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
